


Shabbat Dinner

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [10]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jonah has a daughter with the reader, Ruth is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Jonah, Y/N, and their daughter Mina go to Ruth's home for Shabbat Dinner.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum & Ruth Heidelbaum, Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053





	Shabbat Dinner

The smell of falafel greeted the guests as soon as they entered Jonah's childhood home. The five-year-old was excited to see her Safta Raba again, eagerly gripping a picture she drew during kindergarten earlier that day. The picture consisted of stick figures of her, Jonah, Y/N, and Ruth together as a happy family. It had put a smile on her parent's face, and they told her that her Great-Grandmother would love that as a gift.

"It's beautiful, _sheifale_ ," Ruth knelt down to hug her great-granddaughter. They all followed Ruth to the kitchen, who placed the drawing on the fridge under baby photos of Jonah and Mina. 

As Y/N put a bouquet of flowers into a vase, Jonah handed his Safta a potato kugel he made for the dinner. "Safta, would you like any help?"

"It's alright, _bubbeleh_ ," Ruth waved off Y/N's offer. "Just sit and relax. We'll light the Shabbat candles soon."

Jonah took it upon himself to help Ruth despite the old lady's protests and took over the falafel. The adults listened as Mina told Safta Raba about her week at kindergarten, as the kid coloured in a notebook her parents brought. "And then Tali and I put on a puppet show for our classmates! We managed to get Evan to be Haman."

"Did your friends enjoy it?" Ruth asked, giving the kid her undivided attention. Mina nodded happily and continued talking.

As soon as the sun began to set, the family gathered around the Shabbat candles. Jonah held Mina in his arms so she could properly see everything at their eye level, and she immediately moved to cuddle her Aba. Y/N lit the Shabbat candles as per Ruth's request, and they recited the brachah for the candles, wine, and bread.

Once they sat down for dinner, Jonah put food on Mina's plate and cut it up for her before serving himself, and they dug in. Mina was mostly quiet through dinner, scarfing down the food. This allowed the adults to converse, and Ruth was telling them both more gossip in the Jewish community, heard from Mindy Markowitz. "Mrs. Schlosstein has been spreading rumours again. Something about Y/N and a second child on the way. Is that true, dear?"

"Actually," Y/N's hand instinctively rested on her stomach. "It is."

"We were hoping to tell you ourselves," Jonah laughed, taking his wife's hand.

"How far along?" Ruth's eyes were shining. She had been nagging the couple for four years to have a second child, and it was finally happening.

"Three weeks," Y/N answered. "We found out last Sunday."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Mina said between bites.

"And you'll be the best big sister ever," Jonah commented, wiping the kid's face.

Ruth couldn't get over her excitement for her second great-grandchild and was taking extra care of Y/N for the rest of the evening. By the time it was eight pm, the family had migrated to the living room and Mina had fallen asleep while cuddling her dad on the couch. "We should take the munchkin home."

"Call if you need anything." Ruth saw them to the door and gave both of them a hug. After handing Y/N leftovers, she gave Mina a light kiss on the cheek and sent them on their way. 

As Jonah strapped his daughter into her car seat, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. After retiring from Nazi-hunting, the Jew didn't think he would ever be able to have a family. Looking at his daughter and knowing his wife had conceived once again, he felt grateful for the life that he had.


End file.
